To Mend That Which Is Broken
by Deception'sChosen
Summary: Ed and Al go to Ireland chasing more rumors that may lead to the Stone. There, they hear more rumors of three Sisters with powers that nobody really understands. I own very little... Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**To Mend That Which Is Broken**

"Rain. Nothing but rain…"

A blond man hunched his shoulders and tried to go back to reading his book in the dim light of the lamp that rested by his bed. His companion, a giant suit of armor, clanked as it shifted it's weight slightly against the wall. The blond man's golden eyes closed wearily and he sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with his research, and he was sure that if he didn't get some sleep now, he wouldn't be getting any later.

Muttering a curse under his breath, he flung the thick book across the room. The book landed heavily on top of the rumpled red coat that had slipped from it's place on the back of a chair.

"Now it's going to get wet."

"I'll get it Brother."

With a grunt, Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, fell back onto his pillow. He thought about blowing out the lamp, but decided that it wouldn't matter one way or the other, as it gave off almost no light.

Edward listened as his younger brother picked up the book an put it on the seat of the chair before hanging the coat over the back. At twenty, he was not much taller than he had been when he was fifteen, though his temper had improved somewhat. All this time, and the pair had still not found the Philosopher's Stone…

Which was why they were in Clare, Ireland. They had heard rumors of three sisters that could do strange things, changing animals and items into other things. Word was that one could see into the past, one could see the future, and one flew above the clouds at night to guard the city. Al and his brother were skeptical, but figured that they may as well look into the rumors. If they found anything about Seers or flying girls, maybe they could be talked into helping locate the elusive Stone.

But all they had found, so far, was rain.

Closing his eyes, Ed let his disappointment for the day fade as he drifted to sleep. Really, he should not have expected for luck to favor them too quickly. He was almost glad for a moment, at the fact that they had not stumbled across the rumored Sisters. In the past, if they found the object of rumor right off, there was nothing but pain and bloodshed to be found.

And who knows? Maybe the Sister who saw the future would tell them what was in store. It couldn't hurt to know ahead of time.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Mend That Which Is Broken**

Edward's eyes snapped open when he heard glass shattering and screaming from below him. Without a word, he lept to his feet and dashed into the hall, his brother a step behind. People were running to get out as fire raced up the wooden walls and stairs.

"What's going on?"

A man paused long enough to tell them that the English had thrown a bomb into the common room. Ed ran toward the stairs as Al stayed back to make sure that all of the patrons that were upstairs got outside safely.

The inn was fast becoming an inferno. Whoever had started the fire had broken as many windows as they could, letting air rush in to feed the blaze that was steadily eating away the floor above Ed. His eyes burned from the thick black smoke, and he could barely hear over the roar of the flames.

BAM!

Ed jumped back into a burning support post, yelping as the flames caught on his clothes and began to devour the shirt as readily as they did the building around them. He pulled off the burning garment and flung it away and squinted toward the sudden sound and breeze.

Where the door had stood, there was a shadowy figure of a girl. He watched for a moment as she took three steps into the burning inn. The hot air whipped her hair up behind her and tore at her long skirt. Ed lurched forward, preparing to grab her and get out of the building. There was nothing he could do now…

"Get out of here, you'll get killed!"

The girl turned her face toward him, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"I don't speak German."

She spoke in heavily accented English. Not bothering to wait to see if he understood, she raised her hands and held them in front of her. She smiled at the fire that was catching on her skirt.

"Away with you now, little German. You don't want to get hurt, do you?"

Ed's eyes widened. Who was she to say _he _was little?! She only reached his nose, he was sure. He opened his mouth as he took a step toward her, intending to berate her as he carried her out. He stopped again when her eyes flashed his way as her hands were enveloped in a blue light.

"I said leave!"

Ed almost refused, but changed his mind when he saw that liquid was starting to seep out of the floor. Whatever she was doing, it was going to be big.

Ed ran out the empty doorframe and watched as plants around him withered into dry black husks and the dirt under his feet dried rapidly, forming large cracks.

"Who was that Brother? Why didn't you bring her with you?"

Ed tipped his head and watched as the shadowy girl lifted her arms over her head and a great wall of water formed around her. As she pushed her arms out to her sides, keeping them straight with her palms facing outward, the wall blasted away from her. Crouching down, she placed her bare hands on the burned wood below her and turned her face toward the ceiling. Ed felt the air around him turn dry and sharp as winter wind.

"She's pulling water out of whatever is closest. But she isn't touching any people or animals that I can see."

Al nodded, his glowing eyes still on the girl as she summoned more water to bathe the ceiling. After a few minutes, she stood and ran out of the building, shoving past Al and his brother without looking at them. All that watched the spectacle heard her voice as she continued to run away, but Ed and Al couldn't understand her words.

"We need to follow her Al."

"Right."

The two dashed after the fleeing female, Al soon falling behind. His size and the fact that he was made out of a suit of armor didn't give him any speed to think of. Ed glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Al was still following before laying on more speed. He was surprised that she had not slowed, staying far enough ahead that he was constantly on the brink of losing her.

When she turned down another alley, he laughed. He remembered that this was a dead end, and he was sure that he would be able to keep her there until she answered some questions that he had. Turning the corner, he started to smile, then a growl of frustration tore out of his throat.

The girl was gone. He glared around a few trash cans and found nothing. He swore loudly and slammed his fist into a brick wall, creating a few cracks. He looked at his false arm and smirked.

Oh well. He hadn't caught her this time, but no doubt the other people in the town knew who she was and where she could be found. He would ask them.

He heard Al come up behind him and turned. His brother held out his jacket, which he took and pulled on gratefully. He had forgotten that he no longer was wearing a shirt and was glad that few people were out this late.

"How did you lose her, Ed? She couldn't have gone… wait…"

Al looked up and Ed followed suit, waiting for his brother to speak.

"You don't think that maybe she's the Sister that flies…do you?"

"I think she is an alchemist, like us. If she is, I want to ask her a few questions. We'll ask around tomorrow. C'mon Al, let's see if any of our things survived."


	3. Chapter 3

**To Mend That Which Is Broken**

_So I don't catch any flack later, 'Knight' is my family name. I needed something and I'm Irish, so why not? If I had more coffee, I would be more creative with names. Hahaha._

"I'm surprised our things survived as well as they did. Your book even lived."

Ed nodded and picked up the book that his brother pointed out in the pile of rescued items that people were rifling through. Al had made a small pile of clothes and supplies, carefully checking them over for burns that would make them useless. Ed ran his fingers over the cover of the book before flipping it open.

In the bright morning light, three words gleamed in bright red ink.

**Don't come looking.**

He raised his eyebrows and slowly closed the book, glancing over his shoulder before tapping Al's metal hip with his foot.

"I think that you were right Al."

He held the book out to the suit of armor and watched as his brother opened the book and read the line. Al's head tipped slightly to one side, his gleaming eyes dimming as he thought over the events of last night.

"Maybe we shouldn't. Maybe we should leave her alone."

Ed rolled his eyes and stooped to pick up his share of items. They would have to pick up a new bag to put their things in, but really, there wasn't much else that needed to be done. He would quietly question as many people as he could both about the attack on the inn and the strange alchemist that had vanished apparently into thin air.

"Come on Al. We'll get a few bags and a new room before doing anything else today."

………………………….

"Thank you."

"You're lucky to have gotten out of that fire. Everybody was."

Ed handed the middle aged man who spoke a few bills and picked up the two suitcases that he had bought. The man looked the brothers up and down again before coughing quietly and pointing to a house across from the shop.

"Tell my wife that I told you that you could stay with us for a while. She'll be glad to have somebody to take care of. We've got a son was your age, and… she's missed him something terrible."

Al nodded and looked toward the house. Ed had always laughed at his brother, teasing that he would never grow up without a body, so no matter what he did, women would adore him. In fact, he was always pleased when his brother got to be a child. Over the years, he rarely got that chance.

"Thank you again, sir."

"Knight. Alexander Knight."

"Right. Thank you, Mr. Knight."

The two left the shop and walked to the house, each withdrawing into their own thoughts for the short walk. Ed had meant to ask the man if he knew anything about the Three Sisters that he had heard about, and if he knew where he could find them. Al was glad that his brother had momentarily forgotten, wanting to leave the three alone, as they obviously wanted.

Edward climbed the three steps to the door and knocked carefully, wondering what to expect. He had a vision in his head of a grumpy woman with a rolling pin and angry eyes. He almost fell over when a round woman with graying black hair and blue eyes opened the door and looked them over. When she spoke, Ed looked to Al, who shrugged his great metal shoulders.

Ed spoke to the woman in English, hoping that she understood.

"Ma'am, are you Mrs. Knight?"

The woman sighed and nodded.

"Yes. I'm Maggie Knight."

"Your husband, he wanted us to ask if we could stay here for a while…"

Maggie's eyes went glassy as she looked first Ed, then Al, over, her eyes lingering on the bags in their hands. She put a hand to her mouth and stepped back, nodding her head and making a gesture with her free hand to come in. She shut the door behind them and led them into a small room that was bare save for a bed and a lamp on a small table.

"My son's old room. I'm sure that he would be glad to have it used."

"Where…"

Ed shook his head and Al turned to look at Maggie, who was leaning against the wall for support, taking slow breaths and keeping her eyes covered with one hand. Her mouth was twisted into a frown and her chin shook slightly.

"Mrs. Knight…"

Maggie quickly straightened and ran a hand through her hair, not looking at the two for a moment. When she did, they saw that she was on the verge of tears, but she continued to smile.

"Don't worry yourself lad. What're your names?"

Ed set hit bag down and held out his real hand, a tiny smile on his face.

"I'm Edward Elric and that's my younger brother Alphonse."

Maggie's eyes looked at Ed's false limbs, visible through the gap between his pant leg and shoe and between his glove and sleeve, then fixed on Al as her expression softened into an almost maternal concern.

"What happened to you, you poor boys?"

Ed blinked and looked up at his brother and bit his lip. Al's eyes dimmed and Ed knew what was coming. Al may have years of life that should have toughened him and forced him out of being a child in his mind, but he knew that the baby in him would be pulled out by Maggie's overpowering… 'Mommy' aura.

"I'm…I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back…"

Edward stuttered and walked out quickly. He was tired and he knew he would get emotional if he stayed in the room while his brother told the story. He didn't know why they always seemed to tell people that much about their past. He glanced into rooms until he saw the shower with a few towels that had been folded on a shelf. He turned on the water and stripped quickly and got in, letting his mind wander while he scrubbed the stink of the fire out of his skin and hair.

………………………….

Maggie seated herself on the edge of the bed and motioned for Al to sit. The empty suit of armor sat on the floor in front of her and rested it's forehead on her knees.

"Tell me what happened, Alphonse. Maybe I can help."

And he did. He told her everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Mend That Which Is Broken**

A quick note! Any spoken text written _"like this" _means that it is in Irish Gaelic.

Al was drifting off to sleep with his head still against Maggie's knees, one of her wide hands resting on the side of the helmet. She looked up when Ed came in, dressed in fresh clothes and looking a little calmer.

"He really is only a child, isn't he?"

Ed nodded as the woman gently shook Al's shoulder. The boy groaned and sat up, looking a little confused. Then stood up hurriedly and stood back while Maggie rose off the bed and winced slightly. When both brothers started to come toward her, she smiled and held up a hand.

"Don't worry, my leg's asleep is all."

Al looked down and Ed smiled slightly as Maggie walked by. She turned to face them before she closed the door, smiling at them.

"I'm going to make something to eat. I'll call you when it's ready."

Ed nodded and the door closed carefully. He turned to look at his brother, who had sat down near the window and was looking less miserable then he had been.

"What did you tell her Al? How much?"

"Everything. I couldn't help it…it just came out all at once. And she just listened. She said that she might know how to help us. I think she might really want to help."

Ed glanced around the room, amazed at how bare it was.

"I wonder where her son is."

"He died."

"What? How do you know that?"

"I wasn't the only one who talked. He went to fight the English with the IRA. He didn't last two months. His comrades found him in a ditch outside of town."

Ed didn't say anything as he sat and braided his hair again, his eyes far away. If she was willing to help, what could she want in return? They had discovered a long time ago that Equivalent Exchange didn't apply only to alchemy…

Yawning, he leaned back against the pillow. He listened as Maggie cooked in the other room, talking to herself in her own language. He liked the sound of the language, but he had discovered that even the things that sounded similar to German weren't even close to meaning the same things. Maybe he would try to learn the language while he was here…

……………………….

"Edward? Alphonse?"

Maggie poked her head into the room as she called the brother's names, biting back a smile when Ed jumped so badly that he tumbled to the floor. Al yelped and jerked into a half crouch in his surprise, but when he saw Maggie, his eyes got a little brighter. Ed took a deep breath and got up, pulling his short sleeve as low as he could over his false arm.

"Dinner's ready boys."

"Dinner?!"

Both looked out the window to see the sky was indeed beginning to darken. When they looked back to Maggie, she smiled and shrugged.

"You were sleeping so well, I didn't want to wake you. We'll be having a few guests, just to warn you."

"Alright. Thank you. I never said it before…"

"Don't worry. Hurry up now, or we'll start without you!"

She backed out of the door and closed it again. For a moment neither brother moved until they heard the voices coming from the other room. How many had Maggie said were over for dinner?

"We should hurry, Edward."

"You don't even eat."

"But I like to sit."

Ed rolled his eyes and pulled on a black coat and his gloves before opening the door and stepping out and crossing into the dining room. At the table was Alexander Knight, an unfamiliar man a little older than himself and three women he didn't recognize. Maggie came out carrying a pitcher and a loaf of bread.

"Well, sit down."

Both sat near the three women, trying to get a good look at them without being noticed. To Ed's chagrin, one was staring, or rather _glaring_, back at him. He looked across the table to the quiet man. His dark hair fell into his eyes and he never looked up from his plate, his grey eyes blank and dull. Maggie murmured to Edward that he was the glaring girl's older brother, Liam.

The youngest looking was a chubby girl that introduced herself as Moira. She wore a loose grey shirt with heavy black pants. Her long dark brown hair hung in waves around her shoulders, framing a round smiling face dominated by wide grey eyes.

The oldest girl introduced herself as Angela. Her hair was dark red and as straight as a doll's, hanging down her back and past the seat of the chair she sat on. Considering her great height, Ed thought that was impressive. Her simple brown dress was covered with a cream colored apron that was stitched with small yellow flowers. Her eyes were covered in a grey film that Ed knew to mean that she was blind.

The glaring girl didn't want to give her name. Finally Angela introduced her as Siobhan. Siobhan's hair was a thick curly mass that hung halfway down her back, giving her a misleadingly cheery look…until you saw her eyes. Ed noted with some surprise that her eyes were an odd green-gold color. She sat closest to Ed, and he noticed that she was shorter than he was.

"Alright everybody, go on."

Edward reached out and picked up a cold metal bowl and glanced into it, recoiling slightly from the contents. The meat on the platter in front of Maggie was roasted and steaming, the meat in the bowl was raw and swimming in blood. Siobhan snatched it away from him and smiled at Maggie. Ed saw that her hands were heavily bandaged, then his eyes traveled to her face again.

Really, when she wasn't glaring, Ed thought as Maggie dumped potatoes on his plate along with a thick cut of beef, Siobhan was quite pretty. Siobhan stood and walked into the kitchen and stayed there for a few minutes before returning.

"You didn't have to do that, Maggie."

"It's better than having you girls go out hunting alone."

Siobhan sat and put her wrapped hands in her lap. Her eyes narrowed again when Angela muttered under her breath.

_"What was that, Angela?"_

_"He's still watching you. Maggie was telling me that they need to be… repaired."_

Moira's eating slowed and Siobhan stiffened in her seat, glaring at Ed and Al out of the corner of her eyes.

_"I won't do it. And neither of you are to tell them anything."_

_"But Siobhan-"_

_"No buts, Moira. They will want to push too far. Remember what happened when I first discovered these things."_

_"I agree with Siobhan. However, they may not. We will have to judge that for ourselves later."_

Ed looked at the girls, putting a half a potato in his mouth. He really needed to learn this language!

"What are you talking about?"

Siobhan whipped her head around, keeping her hands under the table.

"We wondered what you tried to bring back that lost you your limbs and your brother his body."

Silence fell over the table and Angela tsked in anger.

"Once again, you have to say the nastiest thing you can."


End file.
